role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Battra
Captain Battra (キャプテン バトラ Kyaputen Batora) ''is a dark divine moth, the captain of the S.S Bootylicious, minor character from the ''Toho Kingdom Toons and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Captain Battra acts very much like a stereotypical pirate captain, complete with the "arrs" and treasure hunting. He is very devious, savvy and ruthless pirate boss, eager to find treasure, looting, attacking those he deems unworthy and is likes to tell tales of his travels of the skies. History Backstory Captain Hector Bar Battra, the Scourge of the Seven Skies, is a larva well-acquainted with the ancient art of piratin'. After a brief stint as a swimming pool service technician aboard the S.S. Lido Deck, he acquired his own ship in 1992. An English Galleon that would later come to be known as the S.S. Bootylicious, his dealings aboard this vessel have become the stuff of legends... the gooey, maple syrupy stuff. Of course, he doesn't want anyone in a position of authority to know of his illicit activities. As such, he recently consulted a certified public accountant by the name of Hedorah Stewart Konigsberg. At the financial expert's suggestion, he went public with his company, Battra's Amalgamated Trading Team Retail Associates, or B.A.T.T.R.A. Inc. Little did Hedorah realize that his client's business was simply a front organization, and without knowing what he was getting into, he quickly accepted a full-time position in the accounting department. Aboard the Bootylicious, Captain Battra and CPA Hedorah sail the many winds, holding true to the Bootylicious Mission Statement: "To loot ports, seize ships, and generally cause piratey mischief, all under the guise of an aftermarket gift card distributor... arr". In actuality, Captain Battra always returns what he loots, and makes the majority of his capital off his lucrative contracts with retail giants. Unclaimed buried treasure makes up for the remaining 10% of his profits. When it comes right down to it, Captain Battra is just out for the weird thrill of bringing the golden age of piratin' back to the mainstream. He's a sucker for the old school. B.A.T.T.R.A. Inc. offers a summer internship program that is second to none, which may or may not fall in the summer months depending on a wide number of unpredictable variables. Little Godzilla, Varan, and the Giant Condor have all experienced the excitement of this potentially educational opportunity, yet have gleaned very little usable experience. Nevertheless, a fun time was had by all. Debut: Dinner at the Monster Bar! Captain Battra appeared when he had the S.S. Bootylicious set sail to Fukuoka, as he sensed Baltans ahead. In the midst of Biollante (TKT)'s and Monster X (TKT)'s dinner; all of a sudden, the sounds of a cannonball being fired can be heard coming from outside of the tavern, it being very loud, like the sound of thunder almost. Biollante, Monster X, Employee Kanegon and Manager Baltan then ran outside to see what was going on---Captain Battra had arrived! Captain Battra then fired a cannonball at the tavern, but missed and hit NIGEL instead. Alien Magma asked what was the point of attacking the tavern, to which Captain Battra told him that it was because of the Baltans. A rope then descended from the pirate ship, Captain Battra, Alien Magma and Beam Missile King then landed down. Captain Battra then whipped out his sword and then pointed it at Monster X and Manager Baltan; Captain Battra then swung his sword to Monster X and Manager Baltan; to which Monster X barely avoided, Manager Baltan then got his claws ready. Monster X then blasted his Gravity Beams at Captain Battra, causing Captain Battra to stagger back, only for him to then pull out a blunderbuss, firing it and sending Monster X flying against the tavern. Manager Baltan then fired his White Destruction Ray at Captain Battra; Captain Battra shrieked and staggered back. Captain Battra and Manager Baltan and Monster X then all fight each other some more, though Monster X seemed to be suffering the most. Then as luck would have it, Gabara (TKT) then cam in riding King Ghidorah (TKT), knocking Alien Magma over and throwing Radian -X7 at the other enemies, and X7 spontaneously combusts, instantly defeating the three pirates. Captain Battra then ordered a retreat, as Gabara had King Ghidorah with him, so Captain Battra, Alien Magma and Beam Missile King then all fled from the battle, having lost. The New Kaiju Pirate Recruits? As the S.S. Bootylicious flew in the air above the Carribbean sea, Alien Magma talked to Beam Missile King and Captain Battra. Alien Magma asked Captain Battra what they should do now, to which Captain Battra then suggested that they expand on their crew, as three pirates to him wasn't enough. Alien Magma liked this idea and then asked where could they find more recruits; to which Captain Battra then said that he actually already had some new recruits hired already and ordered Alien Magma to steer the ship closer to the harbor to pick them up An hour later, the four new pirate recruits were then presented and they were Hedorah (TKT), the Skeleto-Men and Mer-Ray. Alien Magma asked Captain Battra if this was seriously the best they could get, but Captain Battra answered Alien Magma that while they may have looked silly, they could fight like the dickens. Hedorah then went up to Captain Battra and asked where their next destination was, to which Captain Battra told him that they where headed to the pacific. Hedorah then realized that this was a pirate ship, not a cruise ship. Beings that he was a pirate now, Hedorah then asked for a bandana, which Captain Battra then gave him one. Captain Battra then commanded Alien Magma and Beam Missile King to steer the ship to the Pacific, as they had much work to be done. Easter or April Fools? Or Both? Captain Battra briefly appeared in the RP where he and his crew were searching for Easter eggs, thinking that it would lead them to some lost treasure. TKT King Ghidoran then flew in and ran over his crew, hitting them all down to comical effect. The Tide Is Low WIP Abilities & Arsenal * [[S.S. Bootylicious|'S.S. Bootylicious']]: '''Captain Battra can control his ship the S.S. Bootylicious, which is capable of flight and armed with cannons that can fire powerful cannonballs to the brim, and is a surprisingly very durable ship. * '''Sword: '''Captain Battra is armed with a pirate sword that he can use for combat. * '''Pistols: '''Captain Battra has twin pistols he can use to shoot at his foes. * '''Blunderbuss: '''Captain Battra is also armed with a blunderbuss. It is powerful enough to blast monsters such as even TKT Monster X away with brute force. It can also shoot down enemy ships in just one shot. * '''Horn: '''Captain Battra wields a massive, yellow horn that he can slash and impale opponents with, as well as use as a battering ram or bludgeoning weapon. * '''Electrical Blasts: '''Though not used much and has yet to be demonstrated, Captain Battra '''can fire orange-yellow electrical blasts from his horn. * '''Adept Swimmer: '''Captain Battra is an excellent swimmer. * '''Burrowing: '''Captain Battra can burrow underground at moderate speeds. Trivia * He is one of the few Toho Kingdom Toons chars not be known under their monster name with "TKT" at th end, as he simply known as "Captain Battra". * Captain Battra is one of the more accurate to his canon movie design, the only differences being that he wears pirate clothing and has an earring with a Gojiran skull on it. * Captain Battra's favorite foods are Granny Smiths, McIntosh Reds, Ginger Golds, applesauce, apple pie, and apple crumble. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Insects Category:Pirates Category:Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Toho Kingdom Toons Character